logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN
BEC (Bolinao Electronics Corporation) 1946–1952 ABS-CBN (first era) 1952–1961 1956-1961 1961-1963 1963-1967 1966–1967 1967–1972 The two (2) channels are merged to form ABS-CBN. Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (first era) 1973–1977 In September 24, 1972, When ABS-CBN shut down due to Martial Law, The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was launched in November 1973. 1977–1978 1978–1980 City2 Television 1980–1984 Banahaw Bradcasting Corporation (second era) 1984–1986 ABS-CBN (second era) 1986-1999 In July 15, 1986, When Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation shut down due to EDSA Revolution, The ABS-CBN network was re-launched. This rendition of the logo, incidentally, first appeared on the first color TV broadcast in the country within 1971. The tri-band circles are in RGB (Red for Luzon, Green for Visayas, and Blue for Mindanao). The colored variation was used subsequently until December 31, 1999 The white version of the logo can still be found in the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center facade. The Star Network Era (1987-1993) ABS-CBN introduced an innovation to the channel 2 logo from 1986 to 1992. At first, the channel 2 logo is introduced into ABS-CBN, after the dissolution of BBC in July. The features of the first channel 2 logo is a wing-shaped blue crest with a white curve at the top and a white line as a tail, the Broadway 2 logo was used from 1986 to 1987. It has a slogan name Watch Us Do It Again! as the station ID aired since the network's revival. 155769_138525399534448_3405297_n.jpg|Number 2 with logo and slogan DWWX-TV_ABS-CBN_Channel_2_1986-1987.jpg|First channel 2 logo Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1988-1992 ' After six months of carefully selected plans, the first tri-ribbon 2 logo laced with a rhomboidal star came to be on 1 March 1987. The tri-ribbon 2 logo's color is white carrying the slogan The Star Network when it aired as a station ID to reclaim the dominance in TV ratings. By 1988, the ribbons in the tri-ribbon 2 logo are tri-colored with red, green and blue. Truly, the tri-ribbon 2 logo was accidentally coming from a shooting star in the form of 2. Similarly, most numerical channel logos within this slogan have a star and versions came into regional TV channels like 3 (DYCB-TV in Cebu and DZRR-TV in Baguio), 4 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod and DXAS-TV in Davao) and other regional stations. The Sarimanok Era (1993-1999) In 1993, which happens to be the Chinese Year of the Rooster, ABS-CBN launched the another add-on to the 1986 logo, a colorful Moro rooster called Sarimanok with a new station ID featuring the legendary bird. The Sarimanok ID became utmost associated with the channel that ABS-CBN opted it to become the station's mascot. ABS-CBN later named its new 24-hour news channel the Sarimanok News Network, the precursor of the ABS-CBN News Channel. Variants abs cbn 1987.jpg|1987 ID abs cbn satellite.jpg|Satellite ID abs in the service ofthe filipino.jpg|1989 iD abs cbn1989.jpg|1992 ID abs cbn 1993.jpg|1993 ID sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|1993 ID abs cbn gold logo.png|1991 Gold ID abscbn 1999.png|1999 ID Videos 2000-2014 On January 1, 2000, with the entry of the new millennium, ABS-CBN had changed its corporate logo. The logo, in extreme contrast to the previous logo, is considerably more "modern-styled". The previous logo, which featured stylized letters and a box with three concentric circles and a line gave way to this logo's styling. The three RGB circles and black vertical line remain, although the text has been modified to a more modern style and the box is replaced with a flat grey/white crystal plane (on the 2D version, the plane appears as a 2D grey square, and on some uses of the logo, the square is nowhere to be seen). Two new slogans were launched to coincide with the new logo's unveiling, entitled "Out Of The Box...Into The New Millennium" (the slogan also used to celebrate the new millennium)' '''and "'A New Look. A New Beginning."'' ''(based on the unveiling of the new logo). The reason for the unveiling of the "Out of the Box" slogan, is to represent that ABS-CBN and its logo, because it has replaced the box on its logo with a crystal plane, has indeed, gone "out of the box". Along with this, the company also launched new theme music to replace the theme music used since the network's relaunch as The Star Network. In 2003, during the television station's 50th anniversary, ABS-CBN launched its present brand name, '''"Kapamilya" (literally means "a member of the family"). Although the 2000 logo of ABS-CBN is interpreted as a new logo, it can also be interpreted as a new millennium redesign of ABS-CBN's previous logo. This logo will be completely discontinued on 2014. The Print Launch The logo was unveiled on print with the old logos of ABS-CBN shown on glass screens and featured the elements of the current logo on screens with gold linings, this time with a crystal plane and the revamped ABS-CBN text. While they assemble, the elements denoting are described but this time, it is more different, because of ABS-CBN's evolution into a media and entertainment company and international prescence. The TV Launch After the ABS-CBN Countdown to 2000 special entitled "ABS-CBN Worldwide Celebration Of The New Millennium", a plug called the "Millennium Overture", aired at 12:00 m.n. on January 1, 2000. The first scene featured all the past logos and station ID's (along with the Sarimanok) of ABS-CBN during that time on television screens. Later, a portal transports the viewers to a dark clear space, and displays the 1986 ABS-CBN logo for one last time. Then, all of a sudden, the 1986 logo began to shift its parts and transform them, starting its reconstruction into a new logo. The box is removed and replaced by a new crystal plane, the rings and line modify their appearance and start separating from each other, and the ABS and CBN names start to merge and morph into a newer ABS-CBN text with a more modern typography. As the 1986 logo reconstructs, the current logo of ABS-CBN becomes visible, and as the reconstruction finishes, the new logo becomes completely visible (with the line and text appearing in white), with the dark space becoming a black background with RGB light streams, and the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino", now in Rotis Semi Serif font, more cleaner font (appearing in white), appearing below a white line, which is seen between the logo and the slogan. Later, the 1986 logo ended its lifespan and the new logo started being used as the current corporate logo. The Logo's On-Screen Bug The logo's bug version, was shown on the upper-right corner on the TV, appearing as a whole logo, with the line appearing in white (almost appearing like it was not appearing at all), and was first used in January 1, 2000 (the day when the new logo was unveiled). Then in 2004, the bug eventually switched to the regular symbol, this time only with the logo, and without the text. In 2012, the text returned, again appearing in white, yet the symbol remained in its regular form. Gallery abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. abs cbn 2000 dark.jpg|The logo when it was unveiled. abs cbn 2000 logo.png|The logo's first appearance on TV after it was unveiled. abs cbn 2001 logo.png|ABS-CBN's logo appearing in the ABS-CBN "Sky" Station ID from 2001. ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square. Videos 2013-present ABS-CBN modified its logo in 2013, as part of the celebration of its 60th anniversary. While the symbol remained in its 2000 design, the text discarded its long-used 1967 style and used a new simplified font style. This logo first appeared on the print ad of one of ABS-CBN's shows during that time, Maria Mercedes (along with ABS-CBN's 60 Years logo) and was first shown on TV on the logo of ABS-CBN's Barangay Halalan 2013 coverage. This logo is currently being used as ABS-CBN's secondary logo. However, this logo is set to replace the current 2000 logo as the new corporate logo of ABS-CBN in 2014. For specials and slogans, see ABS-CBN/Other . Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:ABS-CBN